From Boys to Men
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Ragnar decides that it is time for Bjorn and Athelstan to officially become men, and he guides them through the process. However, Bjorn becomes more attached than he ever expected and wants Athelstan to become his. Bjorn/ Athelstan Warnings: Mentions of Rape (rape not by Bjorn) One-Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: From Boys to Men

Summary: Ragnar decides that it is time for Bjorn and Athelstan to officially become men, and he guides them through the process. However, Bjorn becomes more attached than he ever expected and wants Athelstan to become his. Warnings: Mentions of Rape

Author's Note- Since Ragnar told Athelstan that the Viking society was his home I believe that means that he will eventually have to partake in their customs. Since, I could not find any accounts of a Viking transition to manhood ritual this is my interpretation of it.

~[~ (Ragnar's POV)

Ragnar sat in his now more expensive and luxurious home that he got after being named the earl. He was thinking about his son and how he had gotten his arm ring marking him as a part of the society. Yet he felt that Bjorn had not truly become a man, for he was still a virgin. It also crossed his mind that Athelstan was also, and though the priest claimed that it was a vow he took for his god, being part of this society meant that he would have to transition to their customs at some point.

As he sat at his desk counting up the plunder that he collected from the old earl he pondered how to help the two transition into manhood. He had considered renting some whores for them, but felt that wasn't the right way to do it. Even though it would offer him an opportunity to find some extremely attractive women, one that would even be able to seduce Athelstan, he felt that the boys lack of experience might embarrass them. On the other hand, he could find maidens that they took interest in and then try to get the pair to copulate, but that might take too long. His son seemed more interested in learning to fight than checking out pretty girls, and though he had caught the priest's gaze lingering on a few girls Athelstan was too reserved.

Therefore, he decided that he would teach them proper techniques before he graduated them to the next level, which would be the tavern whores and they could then teach themselves from then on. To teach them he would have to guide them through their first experience, which they would have together with him instructing them. He was so proud of his plan that he decided to forgo thinking about any negatives that might surface and instead decided to call them both into one of the rooms of the house.

Finding Athelstan was always the easiest since he had a tendency to stay close to Ragnar's dwelling and was still considered his slave by most. Several of his friends had actually complained to him that he needed to tighten up the restrictions Athelstan had and stop treating him so nicely. Ragnar hoped that this transition would help them see Athelstan in a more positive light. When he arrived at the room Ragnar decided to stick to small talk and not frighten the priest with his idea right away.

His son was a bit harder to find since he had a tendency to wander throughout the village more in search of sparring partners. When he did finally show up he looked hopeful that Ragnar would have something important for him to do, but when he saw Athelstan he looked less pleased. However, Ragnar ushered them both into the room and shut the door earning himself confused stares.

Bjorn spoke first clearly eager to understand what was going on. "Is something wrong father? Why have you summoned us in the middle of the afternoon?"

Ragnar just smiled at them and gestured for them to remain calm. "No, actually I have made a decision that involves both of you. You are both still boys and I think it is time you became men, so I have decided that you two will both leave this room without your virginity intact." He beamed proud of himself and took in the reaction of the other two.

The priest was protesting while his son looked shocked. "But Ragnar you know that I cannot…"

"As a member of my society you are expected to copulate, and maybe even marry eventually." Ragnar cut him off with his explanation.

"I thought that only free members of your society could marry?" Athelstan looked confused as to what he was talking about, and cocked his head to the side as he thought.

Ragnar gave him a wolfish grin then. "Then think of this as your ticket to freedom."

Athelstan's eyes widened then and he practically squeaked. "But Ragnar that is not…"

Again Ragnar interjected finally silencing the priest's protests. "Life is not fair Athelstan. Now go lie on the bed and wait for my instructions.

Bjorn tried then to sway his mind. "But father do you really expect us to have sex together, I mean we are both males?"

"When an enemy is defeated it is not uncommon for such treatment to befall them no matter the gender, so think of it as training for the future." Ragnar smiled at the way his son brightened up at the prospect, even if the priest looked miserable.

"Now let's get started. First we will all have a drink." He had brought up three horns full of ale for them and they all drank quickly, though Athelstan was a bit shaky.

"Are you not leaving?" Bjorn asked and Athelstan was suddenly very attentive.

Ragnar sighed and explained the situation more thoroughly to them. "No, and not just because I don't trust you two to actually do the deed, but also because I feel you will need guidance throughout the process." The other two exchanged glances but said nothing.

Then he decided it was time for them to get started, and instructed them to either undress each other or strip themselves. He was slightly disappointed when they made eye contact and then undressed themselves, so he rolled his eyes at their skittish behavior. "Alright now since Athelstan will be playing the more submissive position that means that Bjorn will have to prepare him. First though you two must make sure to get the other erect." They moved closer together on the bed, and eventually they grabbed each other before stroking softly. He rolled his eyes again at their shyness and said "Harder than that or we will be here all day. "

The boys complied and after a bit he was satisfied enough to continue. He told Bjorn that since Athelstan was playing the submissive position that it would be nice for him to suck the priest until he had an orgasm. Despite Athelstan's meek protests his son did and he told him what to do to make the priest curse in languages that the Vikings were unfamiliar with. After the priest came Ragnar sat down at the head of the bed and laid Athelstan's head in his lap. He thought that it would probably be best for someone to tease the priest and play with him while he endured being entered for the first time.

He then handed his son the lube and told Bjorn to apply it to his member and his fingers. Rangar then took the priests hand and stroked his thumb along the back of it while using his other hand to tease his nipple. Bjorn then began to stretch the priest who was growing increasingly nervous at the pain. Finally, he started to relax and breathe more easily, though Ragnar knew that it wouldn't last for long because even though his son was still young his dick was larger than a few fingers. When Bjorn finally guided himself in gently listening to Ragnar's orders the priest tensed and whined. Ragnar told him to slow down and let his partner adjust before he continued to push so he didn't hurt Athelstan. When the priest was finally relaxing again his son continued, and they took small breaks until he was completely inside.

Ragnar then told his son to thrust slowly at first until his partner became more accustomed to the intrustion, and he continued to play with the priest so that he could get him to relax and enjoy himself. After some time Athelstan started to moan and his son sped up until they both came. Ragnar then left them alone after congratulating them on their manhood.

~[~ (Bjorn's POV)

Bjorn could now see why his parents enjoyed sex so much and was excited to get to do it again. He was sweaty and exhausted, but he felt more exhilarated than he had in years. He hoped that the priest felt the same because he believed that the other man had also enjoyed it, even if it was slightly painful for him.

"So is it normal for fathers to guide their son's first experience like that?" Athelstan looked curious as he was coming down from his own sexual high. He had wrapped a sheet around himself covering his lower body and actually managing to look enticing.

He thought for a minute before he shook his head. "No, actually that is the first that I have ever heard of it. Usually they just take their son to the tavern and spend money for a whore."

The priest shook his head and they both began to redress and prepared to exit the room. Bjorn was happy that his father had told him what to do because he would have been confused without his help, even though he was sure he would have gotten the basics. It probably would have been much worse for his partner though had he not been given some tips.

His father was having his friends over for a feast that night so he was trying to look his best. He was excited throughout the feast and even spoke to a few of the prettier women in the house. However, even though he was attracted to them he was still surprised to find himself looking at Athelstan on occasion and becoming angry when another man touched him in a suggestive way. He kept his eye on him from time to time though he still found entertainment in the women around him. However, he started to get worried when the priest was gone for a long period of time, so he decided to go look for him.

He headed up the stairs and to the rooms to see if he was hiding from the party in there. Not many people were left and those that were would be gone soon so it wasn't a big loss to be leaving now. When he reached the priest's door he thought he heard soft sobs from inside and felt insulted and hurt suddenly. He pushed the door open to find the priest wrapped in a blanket crying into his bed and trying to hide.

His anger bubbled to the surface and he yelled at him. "It wasn't that bad earlier. Stop acting like a sniveling child." He walked closer when he heard the sobs intensify intending to chide the priest further until he noticed the blood. It was staining the blanket that the priest was wrapped in and it made him hurry to see what was wrong. When he pulled back the blanket he could see that the blood was coming from Athelstan's buttocks and Bjorn demanded to know who had hurt him. He received no answer, but his shouting must have drawn his father's attention because he came into the room.

Upon noticing the scene Ragnar started to inspect the priest and told his son to tell Lagertha to bring him some rags and clean water. Bjorn ran off to find his mother confused on what he could do to help.

As time went on he began to realize that he wasn't going to be of much use and backed off to watch his parents while they fussed over the priest. Athelstan was not happy about being touched but his parents did their best to sooth him. He had lost a lot of blood from the multiple tears in his anus, and his left shoulder was dislocated. Ragnar had reset his shoulder and put it back into place eliciting a loud and pained scream from him. Then a sling was fastened to help keep his arm from moving around too much while it healed. Several bruises were visible on his torso but there was nothing they could do about those. When Ragnar and Lagertha managed to stop the bleeding and redress the priest and his bed they seemed satisfied. Ragnar stayed after his wife left and gently rubbed the priest's back in an attempt to calm him and ease his wounded shoulder.

However, Ragnar could not stay long since he had other duties to attend to and after he left Bjorn went over to sit on the priest's bed. Athelstan was obviously very tired and attempted to curl up in the blanket and hide. Bjorn felt bad about this and laid down next to him in an attempt to give him comfort and make sure that he would be safe. It was hard to admit it, but he felt secretly jealous that someone else had touched the priest and he felt possessive toward him. The feelings confused him because he also enjoyed spending time with the women of the village, yet he felt possessive of his man. He cuddled up to the priest hoping to quell the thoughts running around his head.

The next morning he awoke still in Athelstan's bed to the sight of the priest sitting up as best he could reading his book. Bjorn sat and watched for a while taking in the sight of such a peaceful scene and thinking about how he and Athelstan contrasted so greatly. After some time the other man seemed to notice that he was awake and turned his gaze upon him.

"Did you sleep well?" Athelstan's voice was so soft, like it always was, and he spoke so honestly.

Bjorn thought for a moment and decided that he did. "Yes, did you?" He did not miss the way that the priest's face fell or how his attention went right back to the book. The reaction made Bjorn also sit up and take a peek at the words while sneaking a hand around Athelstan's waist. Bjorn noticed how the other man jumped but waited for him to relax again.

They stayed like that for a while and Bjorn learned to appreciate the detail and care that the letters shown while the priest flipped through the book aimlessly. Then Athelstan spoke quietly like always to him. "Your parents came in looking for you this morning, but didn't want to wake you. I think they wanted to talk to you."

Bjorn nodded his head and moved to get up and go down to get breakfast. "Are you not coming?" He was confused as to why the priest remained in the same position he had been in since he awoke.

"No, they told me to stay in bed for a few days while my shoulder healed." It was spoken matter-a-factly so he accepted it and went down to eat alone.

After two days of his tiresome thoughts his father approached him inquiring what was on his mind, though he was certain that Ragnar already knew. He explained his confusion to his father who was always willing to help him settle his thoughts. It seemed that his father was only mildly surprised, but also happy in a way to find out that though his son was attracted to women he was taken with the priest. His father explained to him that perhaps he should get a small gift for Athelstan to show his affection and he thought that it was a wonderful idea.

He spent the rest of the day pondering what he should get for the priest, but it was hard because Athelstan was so different from himself. He was also no good at giving gifts, especially important ones. The only real interest he knew that Athelstan had was in his religion but Bjorn knew that nothing of the sort existed in the Viking culture. It then occurred to him that perhaps if he made a gift it would be more meaningful, but what could he make? He went up to the priest's room quietly and studied him as he slept trying to think of something he would like. He saw the glint of the cross that adorned the man's neck and memorized the shape thinking it was simple enough. He decided that he would make something using that design for him.

He wandered around the house attempting to find some string or other materials in order to create something. He had found a small rock outside that vaguely resembled the shape on Athelstan's necklace, so he took it to the place where the swords were sharpened and used the device to shape the rock. It came out nicely and he was proud of himself for his meager accomplishment. However, he still needed to turn it into something in order for it to become a gift.

He went back to the house and into his sister's room where he found some very pretty red string. He pulled on it to make sure that it was durable and was satisfied with it. Then he tied the string around the rock opting to make a bracelet since Athelstan already had a necklace. With his creation finished he felt proud, but also very nervous at the same time.

When it was getting late that night and Gyda had gone to bed he finally mustered up his courage to go visit the priest and give him the gift. He had crawled in bed next to Athelstan again who was lying on his right side facing toward the wall. He moved so that he was lying against the wall and facing the priest who was looking at him curiously. After a moment he produced the gift and was relieved when Athelstan's eyes lit up with excitement before he allowed Bjorn to tie the bracelet around his wrist. He thanked him for it and now seemed happier than he had been in the last few days.

"Are you feeling better?" Bjorn asked and curled up closer to Athelstan.

The priest closed his eyes and Bjorn wrapped an arm around his waist and cuddled with him. "A bit, and I think tomorrow I will finally be able to leave my bed." Bjorn hummed at the response and allowed his hand to wander as it pleased earning him a look from Athelstan. "You are just like your father… and your mother for that matter too." He rolled his eyes as he spoke but did not comment further.

He decided that he should admit the truth while he was here because there might not be another time. "I was jealous, you know, and angry." At the confused look he received he elaborated. "About what happened to you. I didn't like the thought of someone else, well another man anyway, touching you that way.

The priest seemed to understand then and his eyes opened wide as he took in what was said. "Well I don't think you will have to worry about such incidents in the future, well at least not willingly on my part anyway." The last part was grumbled and it made Bjorn growl and move closer.

"They will not touch you unless you want them too." He paused for a moment then. "Have you ever been kissed before?" The surprised look he got in response was enough of an answer so he leaned over and gently touched their lips together. Athelstan did not pull away but rather froze with shock, however when he tried again the priest kissed him back gently. When he pulled back the second time he noticed the small smile on Athelstan's face and was content with it. Perhaps they were not an exclusive couple, but it seemed to be agreed that aside from women no other man would warm their beds.

~[~

So any thoughts. This is just a random idea that popped into my head. Remember to review and leave me your feedback.


End file.
